Acceptance:Student Sorting/Keiran Cahill
- Dr. Mrs. Delphi von Doom (Hex Me) ಥ_ಥ 23:05, March 5, 2017 (UTC) The Open-Ended Questions A. Please answer the following questions as elaborately as possible. (Remember, this part is only a requirement for your third to fifteenth character!) 1) What would you consider to be your character's strengths, and your character's weaknesses? Elaborate on your answer. Straightforward, forceful and diligent. He is going to say exactly what he thinks, when he is not agreed with he will get angry. He will be bitter and toxic to be around if he was ignored. Vain, boastful and secretive. He is always concerned about his appearance which comes slightly before his reputation. His relationships with others he thinks direct relate to his own looks. He does not tell people he feels, the say what he thinks they want to hear. 2) What goals and objectives has your character set out in their life? Is it to be successful and rich? Is it to find happiness? Why? He wants to be rich, successful and happy. He wants it all. He not only thinks he deserves it, he believes that life owes it to him. 3) What's their ideal way of spending a free day? Why so? Participating/wining some sport or tournament. A celebration in his honor then a small after party. He does not feel appreciated mainly by his family 4) If your character could only keep 5 possessions, what would they be? Why? #'Watch' -- Birthday gift #'Hair Comb' -- For his hair #'Creature Club Medal' -- For his ego #'Plastic Dragon Figurine -- His good luck charm #'Charmed bag --' To carry all those things around 5) What one thing would your character change about the wizarding society? Why? He would create more opportunities for young wizards and witches to showcase their skill and how they would benefit for specialized learning in one branch of magic. Some he feels he is more well rounded and was well suited to wizarding school. He believes others might benefit from a Transfiguration School, even a School of Combat. 6) What house does your character want to be in? What house does your character not want to be in? Why? Horned Serpent or Thunderbird. He is brilliant and willing to go to any limit to prove that. Maybe Wampus? The Sorting Quiz B. Select the option that best fits your character. (This part is a requirement for every character you make! Please bold the answers from an IC Point of View and mark in italics the answers from the OOC Point of View.) 1) Which type of spell is most useful? A) A Complex Spell B) A Spell Of Control C) A Combat Spell D) A Healing Spell 2) What is most important to you? A) Grades. B) Getting your way. C) Life. D) Friends and family. 3) What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? A. I'm the person people cheat off of. B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. C. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. D. I would 'fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4) What matters most to your character? A. Wisdom B. Reputation C. Success D. Friendship 5) What's the best way to get things done? A. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. C. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. D. The right way, no matter how long it takes. The Character's Background 1) Give a description of your character's personality. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or Humble? Anything about your character that might help the Sorting Hat decide. (Please add as many details as possible for the most accurate sorting!) He has an overwhelming desire to prove himself to almost everyone. No one is exempt from knowing that he is as strong, smart, or skilled as he says that he is. He has always felt as if he was inadequate, he does not believe he is to blame for this low self-esteem that he suffers from. He places that squarely on the shoulders of his family. They made him feel as thought no matter what it was he did it would never be good enough. His mentality is a deeply solid black and white, there is no grey area for him. Things are either wrong or right, they are bad or they are good. He has never been able to see the bright spot in the darkness. 2) Write about the history of your character. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. (Please add as many details as possible!) Kier is a middle child, he falls within the upper middle half of the birth order for his sibling set. He has three younger sisters, and two elder brothers. He felt ignored growing up, his elder brothers were always the ones being bragged about as the most reliable. The youngest of his younger siblings was constantly adored for doing nothing at all or being tended to even though she wanted for nothing at all. He was often forgotten about, he was quite literally left as department store once. He wandered off, it was too look for something his mother sent him to get. She ended up getting it herself and shortly thereafter left the store with the rest of her children. She only returned to collect her son after she was made aware that he was no longer in her presence. It was someone outside of the family asking where he was. In his world, the people around him led him to believe that even in his mind he was of little importance. No one would miss him if he suddenly vanished one day. He was not entirely wrong to finally believe it either. His father was also rather guilty of letting his son escape his mind, much like his own mother has done, his father has also failed to think of the boy while he was still supposedly still in his care. When Keiran began attending Ilvermorny it was years after his eldest brothers Brayden and Colin had being chosen by their respective houses. They told him exactly what to expect, unfortunately their experiences were vastly different in almost every aspect of the word. He was in his third year before any of his younger sisters; Kelly, Megan or Rachel finally began their first year. It felt great to him to be older and wiser. Somehow, at least in his family, he paled in comparison to his elder brothers. He was even mediocre when he was compared to his youngest sister, she was abnormally gifted and that is an understatement. He did not want to be like or even similar to either of them. He did want to be on the receiving end of some recognition for who he is from his parents. He has never received it and oftentimes goes unacknowledged, he feels like a ghost. He has never felt like being House Representative was enough for him, anyone can do that. His goal while a student has always been to be Quidditch Captain. It had so much more meaning to him because of the team leadership aspect. He has applied to be QC captain for three consecutive years while alternating between Keeper and Beater. 3) Write about your character's appearance. What do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! 4) Is your character a Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) Pure-Blood 5) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you have a limit on these kinds of characters depending on your level!) N/A 6) What year is your character in? Seventh OOC Questions Out of Character Questions (These do not affect which House you'll be sorted into. Everyone must answer!) 1) Is this your first character? A) This is my first character. B) No, this is not my first character. 2) If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic" (of a different magical race/have a special ability)? 9/1 ---- Category:Sorted